


Two Princes

by Zyxst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Childbirth, Dark Thor (Marvel), Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loki is only sort of an asshole, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Reader-Insert, Thor needs them babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Thor's plan to rebuild Asgard with his own children begins.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 80





	Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

> The women aren't named, only refered to with female pronouns/Mother. Sort of multiple Reader Inserts.

Thor's face filled with a mix of love and pride. His first born, his first son, nursing at his mother's  
breast. A large thumb wiped the dribble of milk from the babe's cheek, bringing the digit to his mouth. Thor  
closed his eyes in bliss as the sweet fluid touched his tongue. He leaned down and drew the free nipple  
into his mouth. He sucked firmly, enjoying the flavor.

A muffled whimper, then a soft voice admonished him. "Thor, please! My breast milk is not for you." She slipped  
a finger between his mouth and her skin. He pouted at being removed, glaring at her. She shuffled her gown  
to cover herself, turning to focus on the baby. "Edwin needs it right now. He's not capable of eating food  
like we do." 

He cradled his son's head in a palm and smiled. Edwin Thorsson was a greedy piglet when put to breast, much  
like his father. "I shall return soon." He dropped a kiss on the baby's head, then gripped her chin. "Do not  
allow our son to drain you dry. I'm sure to find myself quite thirsty soon enough." 

Thor left the chambers and marched down the hall to another suite. The squalls of a newborn filled the air.  
He hurriedly entered the new rooms, finding Loki passing a squirming bundle to the eager arms of the new  
mother. Loki cast a glance at his brother. "A daughter." He returned his attentions to the woman, bathing the  
blood from her thighs and groin with a gentle touch.

"Wonderful! She shall be called Shar!" Thor strode over to the bed to check his second born child. The mother  
shrank away, pulling her baby protectively to her chest. Thor brushed sweaty locks of hair from her face with  
a smirk. "Shar shall not be harmed. I am her father." He shoved her arm away and bared her breast. He paused  
to pluck and twist the swollen nipple. Not satisfied with the lack of milk showing, he bent over and latched  
on. Pursing his lips, Thor applied pressure to the glands and gave several hard sucks until her milk flowed  
freely. "Shar will quiet down now." He glared until she moved the baby girl to start nursing. True enough,  
the only noise was soft grunting from the hungry infant.

Thor clapped Loki on a shoulder, congratulating him. "We need to speak privately," Loki murmured. With a nod  
to the woman, Loki guided his brother out of the room. As soon as they were in the hall, he angrily growled,  
"Have you gone mad? Kidnapping Midgardian females to repopulate a lost realm?" 

He sneered down his nose. "What I do is none of your affair *brother*. Best you recall your place." Shards  
of lightning crackled around his body.

"'None of my affair'? Really?" Loki sneered back, refusing to kowtow. "You forget who has acted the midwife  
and healer for your brood mares, at your begging of course."

The princes were in each others' face, neither willing to back down. "Women have been birthing babes for  
millenia without issue."

"And how many of those women and babes have died because of 'issues'? Hmm? Your son would be malformed and  
his mother bled out without my assistance. *You* had best remember that." Loki's hands became fists, his  
sedir pulsing under his barely controlled anger.

"I promised Mother I would watch over you." Thor's power settled slightly. "I suggest you leave, now, before  
I break that promise." One final staredown, Loki stormed off with his cape swirling behind him. Let Thor deal  
with his banal breeding project. Let him seethe through the centuries as his once-healthy family tree twisted  
and gnarled back into an inbred twig.


End file.
